Memorial SloanKettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) proposes to continue as a Comprehensive Cancer Center CCOP Research Base for cancer treatment and other cancer control protocols. MSKCC has served as a CCOP Research Base for the past three years, averaging 75 adult cancer patients accrued to MSKCC cancer treatment protocols from three funded CCOPs. Based on this experience, the addition of Pediatric and Surgical cancer treatment protocols, the addition of cancer control protocols, the proposed affiliation with an expanded network of six CCOPs, and the projected accrual of 200 adult cancer patients, 102 pediatric cancer patients, and 616 subjects to cancer control protocols, MSKCC proposes to accomplish the following specific aims: 1) Continue to develop and initiate cancer treatment and cancer control protocols in both adult and pediatric onocology. This will include protocol development and implementation, educational programs for CCOP participants, data collection, monitoring of protocol accrual, and biostatistical analysis of results of cancer treatment and control protocols. 2) Provide quality control for adult and pediatric cancer treatment protocols by continual monitoring of data flow and completeness, by use of annual size visits and audits, by centralized pathology review, and by rapid review of CCOP patient eligibility and evaluability. 3) Develop and implement a set of cancer control quality assurance procedures including the development of protocolspecific eligibility checklists and data collection manuals, protocolspecific training of CCOP data collection and management staff, onsite monitoring of data collection procedures by Research Base staff, and rapid review of CCOP subject eligibility and evaluability by MSKCC cancer control investigators.